


No Limits

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 3.17, Cappuccino Con Doppio Caffè, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gourmet Doughnuts, Mainly Ichabod's point of view, Porn With Plot, Smut, before the writers bring on the misery, let them have all the bliss, you know the scene that I'm referring to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the eve before Ragnarök (3.18) and the fandom held its breath. Therefore, let there be smut on the kitchen counter and upstairs in Abbie's bed.</p><p>ETA: really glad I wrote this before the episode. OMFG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yespolkadot_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/gifts).



> For Yespolkadot_Kitty because you are awesome, a great person to talk writing and fandom with and also, I am happy to say, a new friend. 
> 
> This is a sort of continuation of my fic Limits, even if this is inspired by a specific scene.

It's such a simple thing when it finally happens. They giggle as they share a moment with coffee and doughnuts. Her finger tingles his moustache, he knows she does it automatically because she cares and she wants to. The limits between the conscious and subconscious blur and disappear. Instead of flinching, his tongue quickly laps her tiny finger before he pecks it. She emits a breathy laugh. 

When their eyes meet, the kitchen counter isn't enough of a hindrance between them. She nearly climbs over it as she kisses him. He pulls her closer and lifts her to sit in front of him, and their lips don't even part. 

He stands between her parted legs and they kiss hard. A moment's pause of breath, then their tongues are meeting, searching. It's softer, but just as urgent. Her hands search his face, caressing and making him slightly faint as they always do. Her hands on his body unsettles him; on his bare skin they undo him completely. They run into his hair and he moans. His own hands cannot get enough of her. His perfect memory sees where his hands may finally explore, and nothing he had ever dreamt of can compare to how it really feels to touch her. 

His preamble was for them to endulge the fruits of life. He never dared hoping this would be the result. Here are no more limits when her legs lock around his waist, no boundaries when her fingers work to get off his shirt, no propriety in how her lips trail over his neck and chest, mercilessly moving further down with hot, wet kisses along with small love bites on his taught skin. He can only gasp and bend his head back, holding her head while feeling her soft tresses and her scorching kisses. He will come undone by her ministrations. 

He never forgets anything, unless he forgets himself. And when he does, it is because Grace Abigail Mills fills up his whole being; his mind, his heart, his soul - every cell of his body. Everything he is screams for everything she is. Be it proclaimed by Heaven or decreed by their own desire. They shall be one. 

Whether he made a mental prophesy or just got enough of his composure back is beside the point. He grabs her arms and stops her from melting him to his core. He will let her, but not yet. He kisses her again with a passion that reveals all he wants to do. All that he always wanted to do. From the day he met her. 

It's her turn to moan, and his strong Lieutenant is suddenly soft and pliant in his arms. His...

"Beautiful Abbie... beloved Lieutenant..." he mumbles against her lips as he slowly pulls off her jacket and moves her top up and over her glorious bosom. His fingertips lightly skim her skin as they move. She shivers and he delights in the feeling of goosebumps on her skin. _He_ is making her feel this way, and suddenly every struggle, wound and loss is worth it because of this moment in time. 

"Crane... you sexy beast..." she gasps as his hand cups her breast and squeezes. "What the hell did you put in that coffee - ooohhhh..." and her question dies as his fingers toys with her hard nipple. 

"Mmmmmm," he rumbles, and his joy over her reaction is boundless. "All of myself and all that I feel for you, my Treasure." His other hand now plays with her other breast and she arches into his large hands, so full of her soft mounds.

Her hands find his face again and cups his cheek, making him look at her. What he sees in her eyes, in her face, in her smile... She isn't the one who makes speeches, that is his bit in their deal. But her actions will always speak louder. Her care for him. Her fierceness in battle. Her protectiveness of those close to her heart. 

But now he sees that he is more than close to her heart. He is in her heart, and more. He once stepped through a red door and into her mind when Sandman had marked her as his victim. He went into her battlefield with no thoughts of limits, and she pointedly let him by showing him the unlocked door to her mind. This year, she made sure that the door to her house was the door to their home. Today, there are no more doors or gates. Every fence is gone. And yet, her words - nay, declaration - is a sweet confirmation. 

"Give me more of it, Crane. All you have to give. I want it all, Ichabod. I love you," she whispers. He swoops her even closer in his embrace and his lips crashes into hers. 

There is very little finesse to the next minutes when their battle is with clothes and their hindrance in this moment. Her bra and top goes first, his shirt next. His mouth clasps her right nipple as she groans and tries to open up his breeches. He helps her and she helps him with her tight pants. Shoes and boots - it's pure comedy, why do people even bother with footwear when they need to come off? They laugh and they kiss, and kiss more fervently as more skin is touching skin. 

They are finally just in underwear; he is in his old fashion undergarments and she in a small slip of fabric that makes him go wild. He decide to kiss every bit of skin his lips can touch and growls as he lands between her breasts and moves down her body. She shrieks and sort of sobs in pleasure, it makes him even wilder for her. She arches back and tries to find something to hold on to and knocks down her coffee cup, a vase and the fruit stand. None of them care, the whole apocalypse could happen around them right now and they wouldn't stop for it. 

Limits be damned. Finesse be damned. The two of them may very well be damned already. Crane pulls down his undergarment and lets his cock spring free. He practically tears Abbie's small panties as he pulls them down her long legs. He palms her arse greedily and she just catches him looking up at her in reckless passion. The next moment, he sinks his head between her thighs and his lips finds her already shivering spot. He kisses it repeatedly, tasting and laps experimentally. Her loud moans urges him own, telling him that he's on the right track. His mind has floated away as if he was high on ambrosia. Her scent and the mere sight of her is truly intoxicating.

Abbie's elbows have found leverage on the counter behind her and she leans back in total abandon. Now and then, as sensations crash over her, she wonders how this happened here and now - finally. In their kitchen, while the fact that the view of the cabinets seems absurd in their normalcy. How can this just be, when her whole world finally shatters and she lets it happen? 

This limbo without limits, between the seemingly normal life she thought she could have and the madness that is the constant looming apocalypse, is where she finally submits to her feelings for Crane. Not because it's demanded of her, not because she has to sacrifice herself. Because she touched him, he tasted her finger and she kissed him. Because she wants this and she is perhaps ready because of this limbo. They will go to defeat or victory together, knowing what they mean to one another. 

And then she doesn't think at all, because his fingers move inside her and his strong, insisting tongue (probably his strongest muscle, she has presence to think) probes her clit. She comes apart like never before. Like she hasn't even climaxed on her own. Limitless, boundless passion, since she has finally let go of control and let this happen, _them_ happen. How did she manage to do that? It's a bigger mystery than any other they have dealt with together. 

She is a sobbing, boundless mess on her kitchen counter when Crane gathers her tenderly in his strong arms. She regains enough sense to cling to him and kiss him, tasting herself. 

"Darling, Treasure..." he murmurs into her hair. The sight of her coming apart as he gave her satisfaction makes him tear up as well. His heart may very well burst with love for her. He lifts her and carries her upstairs, still kissing her. She responds languidly to his kisses, letting her tongue circle his and he is afraid of losing his footing. 

"Lieutenant!" he gasps warningly. 

"Mmmmmm, Captain..." she mumbles. "I'm at your command." And she can feel his eager cock poke her in the back. She giggles as he almost runs with her to the bedroom. 

He carefully lays her down, but she other ideas. 

"Wait..." she says in a throaty voice and rolls over. 

His eyes are round with wonder as she rolls and lets him glimpse her divine and naked derriere. His manhood is impossibly hard and eager as if he was 15 again. She slowly nears him on her knees where he stands next to her bed. As she moves, her full nakedness is exposed to him, her breasts moving.

"Yeah, you really do like me naked, don't you Crane?" she says, and her low and warm laughter is the most seductive thing he has ever encountered.

He fear he might faint and nearly does as her hands start roaming her chest. 

"Wanna know a secret?" she whispers. "I _really_ like you naked as well..." And she begins to kiss him like he kissed her before, inch by inch of his skin and her hands are warm as they follow the lines of his lean body. It seems that she is as eager to grab and touch several parts of him as well. It was never just one-sided. 

He moans helplessly, gratefully. Once again, he pulls her up for a kiss. Her fingers combs through the hairs on his chest. She breaks the kiss and lets her lips touch his neck and shoulder. She leans back and looks at him in wonder. 

He begins to understand that she is fulfilling wishes of her own. She lets her eyes and hands feast on him. The place just under the hollow of his throat gets a special, loving care. 

"You always expose this part of skin," she nearly growls. "I swear it almost drives me crazy!" 

He can only grin, stupidly. He is in a haze of lust and emotion. 

She clasps his hips and licks his nipples, one and then the other. Back and forth. He moans, holding on to her shoulders and fearing his legs will actually go weak. 

When her right hand closes around his cock in a slow, firm and caressing movement, his knees actually threatens to stop working. He knows he is safe - but also lost - when she firmly grabs his arse and starts tasting the exposed tip of him. She licks firmly and takes him in her mouth, and he just groans. He can't watch her doing it, because he has gone blind from lust. He can't watch her doing it, because he might faint or just explode too soon. 

He comes to, fully focused on the incredible sensation of her mouth around him. Her tongue. Her slow, moving... Or maybe not. But he looks down and he meets her eyes, as she moves back and forth, and looks at him like he is better than any cappuccino he could make. It's very nearly too much. 

"Ohh, God Almighty! Ooohh, Abbie!" he groans desperately and grabs her hair. She shows him no mercy and for some shining seconds he is close, but she grips him harder at the tip. It stops him from coming, but he finally collapses on his knees right in front of her. 

Her arms are instantly around his neck and they kiss again, long and lovingly. Body against body. She pulls him down with her and almost on top of her. It's tender, it's warm, it's earth shattering. They embrace and kiss as if there wasn't a fight for life or death ahead of them. They kiss as if they had all the time in the world. A world that they can't even remember right now. 

It's their love and need that decide the pace, and the tide of their passions soon runs high again. He rolls her over completely and she welcomes him with legs that spread and once more start to embrace his. Her legs rub his and he is on his elbows, drowning in her deep eyes.

He caresses her sweet face and she smiles up to him. Lovingly. Longingly. Calm, without any need for boundaries. 

"You want this..." His whisper is full of wonder. 

"I want you," she replies and adjusts her hips to welcome him. 

He glances down and sees her hand guiding him inside her. He looks up before he goes blind and possibly deaf again from the sheer euphoria. He frowns and looks at her with determination, needing to see her reactions. When she arches back and keens, he groans and buries himself in her to the hilt. 

His lips land on her throat and she embraces him completely, her hands pulling his hair. It helps, even if feeling her so hot and tight around him is too incredibly wonderful to endure for too long. He starts to move, slow and longs strokes. He looks at her again, sees her blissful face and hears her fast, heavy breaths. He keeps it slow and sure, wanting to feel everything, wanting it to last and making it so. Her legs clench around him. The muscles inside her clenches his manhood so strongly that he nearly loses himself again. He groans into her neck and she pulls his face close for another mind blowing kiss. Feeling her tongue around his again and the tug of her legs on his arse makes him drop all caution. 

Her breath turns into throaty moans as he picks up the pace. Everything is at the edge of a hot, white surrender when she cries out his name and begs him for more. He has more. He gives it all to her, no limits. 

Oh, but God in heaven - she is more lovely than anything he could ever imagine. He is dimly aware that he tells her so; whispers it, moans it in as many words he can find in his state of total ecstasy. He hears her saying yes and his name over and over, finally screaming and sobbing it as she once more reaches the highest height of passion, and he follows her very soon after, because the feeling of her has no limits. Just before he runs into the white, hot light, that is almost like a death this time, he can actually see why she feared this step. 

It's heavenly. It's like pulling the spirit out into eternity once more. But just like in The Catacombs, her loving voice sooths him and brings him home to her arms, where he belongs.

He comes back, realising he was actually gone for a moment. He's half draped over her, still partly in her. She's stroking his hair and shoulder, kissing his temple and whispering words of love in his ear.

"Did I faint?" he asks with a weak chuckle.  


"Mmmmmm, seems so, baby," she mumbles back. The tenderness in her voice goes straight to his heart. "No wonder; I think I nearly passed out for a moment myself." 

He feels her smile against his forehead. "It's... quite hard to believe. But..."

"Not unheard of," he fills in drowsily, never wanting to leave the position he's in ever again. 

"Don't get me wrong, Crane. I always... well, suspected it would be fireworks between us, if you know what I mean," she says with a trembling laugh. 

He smiles into her fragrant hair, happy and without a care in the world. 

"Are we too good together, Miss Mills?" he asks teasingly. "Might we, as Witnesses, be setting new standards for passionate congress?"

She bursts out laughing and feeling her breasts bumping against of his chest makes his cock twitch again. 

"I dunno whatever the hell these standards are, Crane! But I feel like we might be able to stop the apocalypse by fucking like this!" 

He's grinning like a fool against her jaw. 

"It took us only two tribulations to find that out, Lieutenant. Now we know how to deal with the other five," he rumbles as he starts to kiss her jaw and neck. 

She giggles madly and feels his cock stirring on her thigh. 

"Ohh, look who woke up too!" she says delightedly and kisses him back. 

The horrors they must face are hours away. That is right now a limitless eternity in the bedroom upstairs in their home.


End file.
